Rose
by Fake Maknae
Summary: Mungkinkah bunga mawar itu benar-benar bisa berbicara?


**Title : Rose**

**Author : Fake Maknae**

**Cast : KrisMin couple EXO (Kris X Xiumin)**

**Genre : ?**

**Length : 1S**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Kagak ada!Baca aja sendiri,kan Cuma 1shot doang!*dijambak reader* -_-"**

**Happy reading!**

Ada makhluk lain yang berada di dalam ruangan ini!

Ku tolehkan kepala dengan jantung yang berpacu sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan.

Dadaku berdebar penuh kebingungan.

Tatapanku berhenti saat menangkap wajah teduh 'anaeku' yang masih tampak setia menemaniku menyelesaikan beberapa rancangan proyek penting yang harus ku serahkan besok.

"Waeyo?"

Aku masih memperhatikan arah belakang 'anaeku' yang hanya ada tembok dan foto pernikahan kami berdua.

"Kris!"

"Xiumin-ah,apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Wajah namja yang sudah kunikahi selama 2 tahun ini memancarkan raut penuh tanya.

"Sesuatu?Apa?"

Aku menggeleng,"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Dari raut wajah dan pertanyaannya,sangat jelas bahwa Xiuminku memang tidak mendengar apapun

Aku tidak berani membicarakannya saat kejadian ini.

Tidak ini bukanlah yang pertama.

Sebelumnya kenalkan,namaku Wu Yi Fan tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku pemuda berdarah China-Kanada yang pada akhirnya tinggal menetap di Seoul setelah resmi menikahi Kim Minseok –Xiumin anaeku- yang berkewarganegaraan Korea.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang,menetap di sebuah rumah baru yang merupakan hasil rancanganku sendiri.

Aku lupa,profesiku adalah seorang arsitek yang juga mempunyai hoby 'utak-atik' barang elektronik.

Salah satu kegemaran Xiuminku adalah berkebun,dan tanaman yang paling disukainya adalah bunga mawar.

Rasa cintanya yang begitu besar itu pula sampai tanaman berwarna merah itu hampir memenuhi dua per tiga dari luas halaman depan rumah kami.

Xiumin bekerja sebagai perawat di Exotics Hospital yang mempunyai waktu bekerja 08.00-14.00 pada shift pagi dan 14.00-20.00 pada shift malam.

Jika ia mendapatkan shift pagi,ia masih bisa mengurusi kebunnya pada sore hari,sedangkan jika ia mendapat shift sore maka akulah yang bertugas untuk mengurudnya.

Tidak terlalu sulit,hanya menyiraminya saja.

Xiuminku sangat telaten mengurusi tanamannya.

Tidak heran jika bunga mawarnya selalu bermekaran menghiasi halaman depan rumah kami.

Bukan hanya kumbang dan lebah,para tetangga pun menjadi rajin sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan melewati rumah kami yang semerbak bau harum.

Mereka juga menyukai mawar itu dan begitu iri kepada Xiumin.

Namun mereka enggan untuk memintanya.

Xiuminku pelit!

"Apa susahnya memberikan bunga mawar itu kepada tetangga kita?"tanyaku suatu hari.

"Belum saatnya."jawab Xiumin.

"Belum saatnya bagaimana?"

"Mereka tidak bisa menghargai mawar."

Aku mengernyit,"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka menyukai mawar itu hanya ketika sudah layu,mereka akan langsung membuangnya.

...Mereka suka karena ada maunya,bukan karena menghargainya."

"Tetapi bukankah mawar itu memang hanya dinikmati saat mekar?"

Xiumin langsung menatapku tajam,"Sepertinya kau juga tidak menghargai mawar."

"Itu kan hanya mawar."sahutku pelan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Xiumin sudah berlalu dari hadapanku.

Bisa kupastikan,ia akan langsung masuk ke kamar lalu menangis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Xiumin memang lain daripada yang lain.

Ia memperlakukan mawarnya seperti layaknya manusia.

Tidak jarang ia kupergoki sedang bercakap-cakap dengan mawarnya.

Tersenyum,tertawa, dan juga terdiam.

Pernah ia mengatakan,"Mawar-mawar itu berterima kasih karena kau sudah memandikannya,Kris."

Mendengar hal itu aku hanya tertawa,

Xiuminku memang suka bercanda.

Xiumin yang kukenal sebenarnya bukanlah namja pelit.

Tapi yang entah kenapa khusus untuk mawarnya,ia memang tidak ingin berbagi kepada orang lain.

"Belum saatnya."itulah jawaban yang selalu diberikan setiap aku menanyakan kenapa ia enggan memetik mawarnya.

"Kenapa?"tanyaku lagi mencoba mengorek.

"Mareka belum siap untuk dipetik."

"Tapi kan sudah mekar sempurna."

"Mawar itu tidak mau."

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Mawar itu sendiri yang bilang kepadaku."

"Kalau sudah layu,mawar itu tetap akan dipetik kan?"

"Proses pemetikan itu ada gunanya,yaitu memberikan kesempatan pada tunas baru untuk memekarkan diri."

Aku akhirnya mengalah.

Soal mawar,aku selalu harus mengalah.

Sudah pasti kalau ia memang menganggap mawar itu seperti manusia.

Tapi aku tidak berani mengatakan kalau Xiuminku sudah...

GILA...!

.

.

.

Bulu kudukku berdiri.

Pensil yang ada dalam genggamanku hampir saja lepas.

Kucoba menenangkan diri dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Suara itu kembali menggangguku.

Itu bukan suara Xiumin,tapi orang lain!

Ini bukan ilusi!

Aku sudah mengalaminya setiap malam, saat aku harus begadang karena mengerjakan beberapa rancangan proyek besar yang dipercayakan kepadaku.

Merasa sudah lelah,akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggulung kertas panjangku dan kembali ke ruang kerja tempat di mana aku selalu menuangkan ide-ide ke dalam gambaran kasar karyaku sendiri.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menghampiri Xiumin yang sudah berbaring di atas bed.

Kutatap mata indahnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan fokus pada pipi bulatnya.

"Waeniriya?"

Ku gelengkan kepala pelan sebelum berbaring di sampingnya.

Merapatkan tubuh kami berdua hingga tanpa jarak.

"Kris,aku-"

'Chu~'

Aku membungkam Xiumin dengan ciuman lembut yang sudah lama tidak kami lakukan.

Mungkin karena kesibukan masing-masing yang akhirnya membuat kami menjadi jarang menikmati waktu luang

Setidaknya di malam hari kami masih bisa bertemu meskipun waktu untuk saling berbagi itu sangatlah singkat.

"Aku merindukanmu chagi."bisikku setelah mengakhiri ciuman kami.

Kulihat wajah Xiumin yang mulai bersemu dalam suasana temaram di kamar ini.

"Eum,sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama."

"Mianhae,aku terlalu kalau akhir minggu ini kita pergi berdua?"

Wajah Xiumin menunjukkan raut penyesalan,"Mianhae,tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaanku,"Gwaenchana,aku mengerti,

...sudah kau ada shift pagi kan?"

"Kris,mianhae."

"Sudah,tidak usah dipikirkan...

...masih punya banyak waktu di lain kesempatan."jawabku.

Meskipun sebenarnya aku memang sedikit kecewa,tapi melihat raut penyesalan di wajah Xiumin membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin sekali pun melihat ia merasa kurang bahagia.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya hingga mengenai pekarangan dan rumah kami.

Mataku terbuka perlahan dan menyadari bahwa namja yang seharusnya berada di sampingku sudah tidak ada.

Mungkin ia sudah berada di dapur dan membuatkan sarapan untukku.

Meskipun kami memiliki pelayan,tapi Xiumin selalu mengurus keperluanku sebagai nampyeonnya seorang diri.

Pelayang itu hanya ditugaskan sekedar untuk bersih-bersih dan mencucui.

Aku bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk menemui kolega bisnisku hari ini.

Aku menuju ke bawah dan tidak lama kemudian mendapati Xiumin yang sudah asyik bercengkrama dengan mawarnya.

Aku membaca koran pagi dan merasakan ada yang aneh pada Xiumin

Sesekali ia memandangku dan mengangguk sambil bercakap-cakap dengan mawarnya.

Aku tidak perduli,yang penting Xiumin masih waras melayaniku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 saat Xiumin sudah rapi dengan seragam serba putihnya.

Ia mengajakku untuk berbicara di ruang tengah setelah kami baru saja selesai sarapan.

"Kris,"ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

Aku hanya menatapnya teduh.

"Tentang tawaranmu semalam,eum...aku rasa ada benarnya juga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa ada baiknya kalau di akhir minggu ini kita pergi berdua."

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirku langsung membentuk suatu lengkungan. Kekecewaan yang semalam menyelimuti pun langsung terlupakan.

"Jadi kau setuju?"

" pasangan yang berselisih karena kurang meluangkan waktu untuk bersama,

...dan juga,gangguan suara-suara aneh yang kau dengar setiap malam itu..

aku rasa adalah pertanda agar kau tidak terlalu terbawa dengan kesibukanmu dan melupakan keluarga kita."

Aku mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin.

"Lagi pula,kata mawar juga-"

"Tunggu,kata mawar?"

Xiumin mengangguk,"Barusan mawar-mawar itu menasehatiku ,lebih baik kali ini aku menerima ajakanmu dan melupakan sejenak pekerjaan kita."

Aku tidak habis pikir,

Bagaimana mawar-mawar itu berbicara dengan Xiumin?

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Aku tidak menjawab apapun,

takut jika ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutku justru akan membuatnya menangis seperti yang sering terjadi.

"Kemarin kau memetik dua tangkai mawar kan,Kris?"

Aku tertegun.

"Dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun,anae Chanyeol sahabatmu yang kemarin sore datang berkunjung saat aku tidak ada.

Dia sedang hamil dan mengingingkan bunga mawar lalu kau memberikannya.

Tanpa bertanya kepadaku terlebih dahulu ."

Aku menatap Xiumin tidak percaya,"Dari mana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu?"

"Mawar itu memberitahuku Kris."

"Je-jeongmal?"tanyaku yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Xiumin.

Pikiranku kembali terusik oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh,

Benarkah mawar-mawar itu bisa berbicara?

Kemarin Xiumin mendapatkan shift sore,jadi memang mustahil ia bisa tau tentang dua tangkai mawar yang kupetik pada sore hari.

Mawar-mawar itu terlalu banyak untuk dihitung,bahkan jika kehilangan sepuluh tangkai pun tidak akan ia sampai kelihatan.

Terlebih,dia tau kepada siapa mawar itu ku berikan dan alasannya. Jadi...

"Akh,sudah hampir jam delapan."ucap Xiumin yang ternyata sudah beranjak dari sampingku.

Angin pagi menerpa pelipisku.

Dingin...

dan tubuhku masih sedikit gemetar karena pembicaraan dengan Xiumin barusan.

"Aku berangkat dulu Kris."ucapnya sambil memeluk dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Anyeong~"

Aku masih terpaku dan belum bisa mengatakan apapun.

Xiumin melambaikan tangannya padaku,lalu beralih kepada mawar-mawarnya.

Aku tidak membalasnya.

Ottakku penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Tanpa

sadar aku melihat mawar-mawar itu bergerak,melambaikan tangkainya pada Xiumin.

Kulihat mawar-mawar itu tersenyum kenapa,

entah kenapa aku juga jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Xiumin-ah,mungkin kau benar..."

**END...**

**FF pertama saya sbg seorang XiuRis shipper.. *nyengir kuda***

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak habis membaca FF tidak menarik juha minjem dari buku yg sempat author baca,dan akhirnya nekat dibikin dlm versi XiuRis.**


End file.
